Records of the Digital Wars: Book I - The Dark Chronicles
by Zeromaru-x
Summary: Mi fic, que alguna vez publiqué aquí y deje de escribir por motivos personales. Es un OC, solo tiene Digimon oficiales. Es un reboot de la historia original. El motivo de ésta revisión no es solo expandir mi fic con nuevas ideas y correcciones, retcons y demás que se me han ido ocurriendo con los años, sino también adaptarlo a la nueva era de Digimon.
1. Prólogo

"_En el Génesis del Mundo Digital hubo gran guerra. El más puro de todos los Ángeles se volvió contra el creador del Mundo Digital. Y sus hermanos le siguieron. Durante eones, la guerra amenazó con destruirlo todo… Luego de muchos sacrificios, los antiguos guerreros encontraron la forma de mantener alejados a aquel Ángel y a los suyos. Creando los Siete Pilares, que poseían la magia más pura, pusieron una barrera entre el Orden y el Caos, que mantendría a los Demonios aislados para siempre en el Área de la Oscuridad. _

_Para preservar el poder de los Pilares se creó el Círculo de los Siete, como un grupo de magos y guerreros sagrados encargados de su protección. Al principio, los guardianes de estos pilares eran Antiguos, pero la raza de los Antiguos se extinguió, y con ellos los Guardianes de los pilares (…). Una profecía oscura y antigua vaticina el regreso de los Guardianes cuando el mundo se encuentre en su tercera edad (…)._

_(…) Del Círculo de los Siete, sin duda el rol más importante es el del Guardián del Equilibrio. Es él quien debe mantener el balance entre los poderes de los demás guardianes. (…) _

_¿Sin embargo, como mantener el equilibrio si se está en un solo lado de la balanza? _

_El Heredero del Equilibrio deberá conocer el lado Oscuro… la profundidad del lago de las Tinieblas, antes de poder alzarse como Guardián del Pilar del Centro_".

**Tomado del libro de las Crónicas Oscuras, según la traducción de Balzac el Wisemon, en el año 1608 de la Segunda Era del Mundo Digital.**

* * *

**Excesivamente cerca, a un mundo extremadamente distante…**

El vacío; ambos digimon luchaban en medio de la nada. El joven miró a su adversario, quien se encontraba flotando a unos metros sobre él. Aquel tamer enmascarado lo observaba fríamente mientras los dos dragones se batían a muerte. Los rugidos de ambas bestias colosales resonaron en aquel vacío multicolor, el campo de batalla de los mismos Dioses, mientras sus garras chocaban entre sí y ambos digimon se herían mutuamente.

–Ahora, acepta tu destino… – la tenebrosa voz del enmascarado resonó en aquel espacio con un eco ensordecedor.

– ¡Me niego! – contestó el joven, mientras utilizaba su extraño guantelete para enviar ordenes a su digimon.

El DORUgoramon, el digimon de aquel joven, se movió rápidamente y con un brutal zarpazo empujó a su contrincante, Death-X-DORUgoramon, hacía atrás. La herida parecía grave pero empezó a sanar tan pronto se abrió.

–No puedes negar mi existencia – fue la respuesta del enmascarado.

Con un repentino movimiento, Death-X-DORUgoramon uso la bola de su cola para golpear al DORUgoramon, quien solo pudo rugir de dolor ante semejante castigo.

–Volveremos a ser un único ente – dijo solemne el enmascarado.

– ¿Y vagar para siempre en tu mundo? ¿¡Acaso no te has fijado cuantas veces hemos repetido éste círculo!? – refutó el joven, con impotencia.

Ante la reacción de su tamer, DORUgoramon imbuyó sus garras con flamas incandescentes y se abalanzó contra su némesis, solo para ser golpeado con fuerza titánica por su doble oscuro, quien era mucho más rápido y fuerte que él.

–Ya te lo dije… es nuestro destino – dijo secamente el enmascarado –. No puede ser diferente esta vez.

Un pilar de energía oscura emanó con gran potencia del cuerpo del enmascarado, distorsionando la realidad de aquel espacio en el que luchaban. La energía empezó a recorrer el cuerpo de Death-X-DORUgoramon, quien comenzó a acumular una bola de fuego en sus garras.

–DORUgoramon… ¡libera tu poder! – gritó el otro joven, mientras liberaba su aura, un gran pilar de color azul, el cual era absorbido por el guantelete que llevaba y trasmitido al digimon. Al recibir tal poder, las flamas en las garras de DORUgoramon se hicieron más y más grandes, mientras éste lanzaba un rugido de furia.

–Ahora, regresa al vacío… ¡_DORU DIN_! – ordenó el enmascarado a su Digimon.

– ¡Contraataca! – emuló el joven, dando la orden que su digimon necesitaba para disparar su propio _DORU Din_.

Ambas ráfagas de energía chocaron, causando una explosión que deformó el espacio y el tiempo de aquel vacío. El joven tamer sintió el jalón cuántico, mientras era arrastrado por una fuerza imparable hacía el agujero de gusano que se había formado en el epicentro de la distorsión…

* * *

El chico se levantó bruscamente. Había sido un sueño muy vívido. Varias gotas de sudor recorrían su rostro y su playera blanca estaba empapada. Se tranquilizó un poco y trato de recuperar el aliento lentamente. Miro el atardecer desde la ventana de su habitación. El sol rojo, el atardecer naranja, aquellas nubes que parecían sacadas de un cuadro de Van Gogh. Aquel era un hermoso atardecer… Cerró las cortinas, y se adentró en la oscuridad de su cuarto. Aún se encontraba agitado por aquel sueño.

Luego de bañarse y sin nada mejor en que perder el tiempo, se sentó frente a su computador. Lo encendió de una forma muy estoica, algo lenta y casi religiosa. Durante horas de aburrimiento navegó libremente por la red sin hacer nada en especial. Fue en uno de esos momentos tediosos en que estás tan aburrido que comienzas a perder la paciencia, que algo extraño sucedió.

Había anochecido ya. Estaba de licencia en su casa, pues su hermana mayor le había pedido que estuviese para el aniversario de la muerte de sus padres. De lo contrario, estaría en su cuarto del Instituto Neo Arkadia, un prestigioso campus internado donde le habían conseguido cupo para estudiar. Desde hacía tres años los hermanos habían perdido a sus padres y habían sido adoptados por un conocido de estos, un científico bastante prominente. Era privilegiado. El Neo Arkadia, creado hacía una década por el gobierno para seleccionar a las mentes más brillantes del mundo, era exclusivo para genios, humanos superdotados con un coeficiente intelectual superior. Pero él era un humano corriente, alguien común y silvestre, con problemas, de hecho; resaltaba un grave problema de comunicación. Había entrado allí por una influencia mucho más fuerte que el cociente intelectual o la habilidad en los estudios. El dinero de su tutor, su padre adoptivo.

Su nombre, Kaiba Akira, y en esa época tenía 15 años. Era un chico alto, 1.75 cms, de cabello negro lacio y penetrantes ojos azules. De complexión delgada y poco atlética, pues no resaltaba mucho en los deportes. Prefería leer y esas cosas. Usar el cerebro en vez de los músculos. No era un genio, tampoco. Su inteligencia era la de una persona promedio, con la preparación adecuada claro está. Pero su increíble facultad para memorizar las cosas, su capacidad de concentrarse en cualquier clase de situación y su personalidad calculadora y fría, le hacían sobresalir en sus estudios.

En ese momento se encontraba solo, pues su hermana había salido. Para él, eso significaba un pequeño momento de soledad. Una soledad que apreciaba, pues –como se dijo antes, era una persona que prefería estar callada. Afuera comenzó a llover. Lo que inicio como una simple llovizna en pocos minutos se convirtió en un gran aguacero. Cuando parecía que el aburrimiento era lo peor que podía haberle pasado, un rayo retumbó en el cielo haciendo un corto en el suministro de energía.

– ¡Genial! – pensó Akira–, ahora lo único que me queda es irme a…

El chico se sorprendió sobremanera al ver que su computador aún seguía encendido. Sin embargo, nada pasaba… su pantalla se había quedado congelada, aunque la maquina seguía funcionando. Intentó usar los medios que conocía para hacerla funcionar de nuevo, pero de nada sirvió. Decepcionado, se dejo caer en su silla… Observó al techo con suma decepción. Sentía que algo le hacía falta, pero desconocía que era. Entonces, se le ocurrió una idea… Durante varios minutos meditó en eso detenidamente, y aunque tuvo la intención de no pensar más en ello, a medida que el tiempo iba pasando aquella idea se iba arraigando más en su mente. Pronto se volvió una necesidad y a los pocos minutos se transformó en una obsesión.

– ¿Por qué no? –murmuró el joven en voz baja–. No perdería nada con intentarlo…

Y con aire de superstición acercó su mano al monitor LCD súper delgado. Miles de preguntas se pasaron por su cabeza. "¿Por qué se le había ocurrió esa idea tan estúpida? ¿Por qué dudaba tanto en hacer algo tan simple como poner la mano en un monitor? Antes lo había hecho, y no había pasado nada", y otras tantas preguntas por el estilo. Al tocar el monitor, tal y como lo había sospechado, no pasó nada. Absolutamente nada. Una gota de sudor frío recorrió su rostro, mientras el joven soltaba un suspiro de alivio.

Fue solo que bajara la guardia y algo que no esperaba sucedió. Ocurrió en cuestión de segundos. El monitor emitió un pequeño flash, y cuando él se dio cuenta, se encontraba en el suelo… de algún extraño lugar.

Al intentar levantarse sintió que un dolor insoportable le traspasaba la cabeza de lado a lado, como si fuera una onda sónica que atravesara el espacio a grandes velocidades; estaba en un lugar muy oscuro y al parecer vacío… Intentó levantarse nuevamente, pero fue en vano. El dolor, más insoportable que nunca, lo volvió a dejar en el suelo. Al observar directamente al "cielo" de aquel lugar, se dio cuenta que había un gran disco rojo girando, mientras flotaba en el aire. Ese disco estaba divido en siete discos superpuestos, cada uno en diferentes matices del rojo, oscuro el del centro y más claro a medida que llegaban al disco exterior, el cual era también de color oscuro, que oscilaban uno en dirección opuesta del otro, salvo el disco del centro, que no giraba.

Observó aquel lugar con una extraña curiosidad. Pero no vio nada. Todo era oscuro, con una coloración roja producida sin duda por aquel disco que giraba en el cielo.

– ¿Dónde estoy? –se preguntó en voz baja.

–_Tú estás en Yggdrasill_ –dijo una voz electrónica, que provenía de quien sabe dónde.

– ¿Quién eres? –Akira miro a todos lados, para ver si reconocía al que estaba hablando. Tal vez se tratara de una broma, pero no vio a nadie.

–_Yo te he invocado, tamer..._ –respondió aquella voz, sin importarle la pregunta de Akira –. _Es tu destino… Tú eres aquél quien debe caminar por ambos senderos, luz y oscuridad, antes de decidir cuál es tu propio camino… así, el Ragnarök no ocurrirá, y ambos mundos, tanto el tuyo como el nuestro, estarán a salvo._

Akira, sin saberlo aún muy bien, dedujo lo que pasaba. Se trataba de algún mensaje telepático, como si alguien estuviese hablándole directamente a su mente. Al concentrarse bien, pudo oír el eco de aquella voz retumbando aún entre sus pensamientos.

–¿Y yo qué tengo que ver con eso? –preguntó Akira, algo mezquino – ¿Por qué no llamas alguien más importante que yo…?

–_Tú eres el único ser que puede ayudarme... tú eres un tamer... aún cuando lo desconozcas, tienes el "don"... Ve al Mundo Digital, y salva a los seres que viven allí... tú eres el único que puede enfrentar a la sombra que se aproxima..._

El chico, algo sorprendido, se levantó del suelo. Y entonces una pequeña esfera lumínica descendió de aquel gran disco rojo que estaba en el "cielo", y se acercó a Akira. El joven, lleno de una inusitada curiosidad, intentó tocarla con su brazo derecho. La esfera reaccionó y unos pequeños cables salieron de ésta y su aferraron al brazo del joven. Pronto, se fueron adentrando en su piel – ¡dolor!–, hasta llegar a tocar los nervios y los huesos –¡dolor!–, el joven gritó desesperadamente, tratando de librarse de aquel suplicio, pero fue inútil – ¡dolor!–. Al terminar de fundirse en el brazo del joven, la esfera se acercó a éste y se fusionó con él. Varios frames verdes cubrieron su brazo, mientras paquetes de datos que venían de todas partes comenzaban a darle forma, y al fin, la luz se "materializó".

–_Este es el nuevo modelo de digivice. Por años he trabajado en él, pero aún es un prototipo. Es el D-Gauntlet. Te lo confío ahora, joven tamer._

Akira observó su brazo derecho. Ahora llevaba puesto un extraño guantelete, de color blanco con franjas azules, que estaba totalmente hecho de un metal muy liviano y resistente. En la parte superior estaba recubierto por dos hojas de aquel metal, cubiertas de unas extrañas inscripciones… un tipo de jeroglífico, tal vez. En la muñeca había una especie de reloj y varios botones.

–Es el mismo que vi en mi sueño… – murmuró entre dientes, bastante confundido.

Nuevamente, del "cielo" bajó una luz, esta vez con forma de pilar. Akira entrecerró los ojos y se cubrió el rostro con su nuevo guante. En el haz de luz bajaba un ser muy extraño. Venia enrollado sobre sí mismo, atrapando su enorme y esponjada cola con sus pequeñas garras delanteras. Al acercarse al suelo, abrió sus enormes ojos color café y se desenroscó, descendiendo lentamente. Se trataba de una enorme ardilla de pelaje morado y pecho blanco. Akira no supo muy bien de que tamaño exactamente seria, pero calculó que podría medir un metro, poco más o menos, solo midiéndola de la cabeza a los pies, sin contar la cola, que terminaba en un mechón de pelaje blanco. En su frente, llevaba un hermoso y enorme cristal, de un brillante color rubí.

–Hola… –dijo aquél ser, en un tono muy amable, casi infantil.

–_Éste es un digimon, un monstruo digital, habitante del mundo que estás por visitar. Pero no es un monstruo ordinario; se trata de uno especial, una de mis creaciones preferidas… tú eres su tamer; deberás criarle de la forma adecuada y podrás aprovechar su verdadero potencial…_

Akira aún tenía muchas preguntas pero sintió como aquella voz se iba extinguiendo… Sin saber qué hacer, observó a aquel ser digital con cierto desenfado y una curiosidad totalmente nula. Se preguntó como aquel ser podía hablar en japonés, pero casi al mismo instante se decidió a que eso realmente no importaba.

– ¿Quién eres? –preguntó el chico con total naturalidad.

–Yo soy DORUmon, ¡un gusto conocerte! –respondió alegremente el monstruo.

–Igualmente… supongo –el muchacho devolvió el saludo en una especie de suspiro –. Mi nombre es Kaiba Akira… pero, si gustas puedes llamarme Akira.

–Akira-san… –dijo DORUmon al acercarse a su tamer.

Akira también se acercó un poco al monstruo y luego, acariciando con la mano derecha a la barbilla, se puso a pensar en lo que estaba viviendo. La incertidumbre no tardó en apoderarse de él.

–Y ahora… ¿qué hacemos? –se preguntó.

Aquél oscuro mundo se vio invadido por una luz en ese momento. Ambos giraron sus cabezas rápidamente hacia la dirección de donde provenía la luz, algo que parecía ser una puerta. Vieron entonces a un monstruo de gran tamaño, de piel azul, envuelto en una estrafalaria armadura dorada plagada de cristales azules.

–Yo puedo contestar a esa pregunta… –respondió una enérgica voz de… una criatura que parecía ser joven. –. Me presento, soy Magnamon, y seré quien les diga que es lo que deben hacer…

Desde lo más alto de aquel mundo, un titán también volvió su mirada a la luz. Llevaba dos cabezas de digimon por brazos y una ondulante capa en su espalda. Un brillante cristal brillaba en su pecho. Observó todo en silencio, no muy seguro de que pensar al respecto.

–¿Mi lord, está seguro que es él? ¿Y qué éste es el momento indicado para volver a intervenir en el mundo…? – preguntó al fin.

–Sí, mi leal Omegamon. Esta vez es diferente. Esta vez él recuerda… – respondió Yggdrasill, con algo que parecía ser una sonrisa.


	2. Capítulo 0

**Capítulo 0:**

**Training Mission**

En medio de la nada, en las áridas tierras del sur del Continente Mainframe. Aquel era el gran cañón, hogar de bandidos y uno de los sitios más peligrosos, debido a sus grandes precipicios. La misión del joven tamer era sencilla; debía encontrar una extraña piedra, que estaba en el fondo de del cañón. Los bandidos no representarían un peligro para Akira, aunque fuese un tamer novato, ya que no se trataba de una banda peligrosa, ni de monstruos muy fuertes. Fue por esto que esta misión sería su prueba para ser admitido como un tamer al servicio de los Santos Caballeros Reales, el más alto nivel de seguridad de Yggdrasill, que vigilan el mundo de cualquier peligro inminente.

DORUmon olfateó el suelo una vez más, y luego dio vuelta para esperar a su tamer, quien se había quedado unos pasos atrás. Estaba analizando el sector con su Gyro-Radar, uno de los tantos y curiosos _gadgets_ que venían incluidos en con el D-Gauntlet. Ya sabía cómo usar el D-Guantlet, ya que esa era una de las tantas cosas que había aprendido durante su entrenamiento en Yggdrasill, que había durado un mes.

–¡Akira-san! Deberías apresurarte… –dijo Shin, el DORUmon–. Se está haciendo tarde…

Akira había llegado a la conclusión de que llamar al DORUmon solo como "DORUmon" era como si a él le dijeran "humano". Por eso le había puesto un nombre, aunque fuese el primero que se le había ocurrido, cosa que al digimon le gustó bastante. El chico alcanzó a Shin, concentrado en las lecturas que daba su radar.

–Akira-san… –seguía hablando Shin –, además… tengo hambre…

–Según estas lecturas, pronto llegaremos a nuestro objetivo –respondió por fin el tamer–. Está ubicado a unos 45 grados al norte de nuestra posición, y según estos cálculos, tardaremos unos 20 minutos en llegar a pie, si seguimos por ese camino –finalizó el chico, señalando unas rocas con forma de escalera que descendían a lo más profundo del cañón.

Sin perder el tiempo, ambos compañeros descendieron por aquellas escaleras de roca natural, que los llevaban a los más calientes parajes del cañón. Es bien sabido que el sur del Continente Mainframe es una región de grandes desiertos volcánicos, bastante famosa por la lava que ésta en casi todas partes. Y así era en el fondo del Gran Cañón. Un gran río de lava los esperaba si daban un paso en falso.

Descendieron cuidadosamente, mientras apreciaban la maravillosa obra que la naturaleza había hecho. La erosión había moldeado con gran perfección la roca, cual cincel que el tiempo hubiese usado durante eones, creando una magnifica estructura, que era "imposible de encontrar en la Tierra", dijo Akira. Así continuaron descendiendo hasta llegar a la entrada de una gran caverna. De aquella gran fisura en la roca emanaba un asqueroso hedor. Akira se llevó la mano a la nariz, mientras le indicaba a DORUmon que por allí debían continuar su camino.

–¿¡Qué!? –replicó Shin sorprendido – ¡Pero si no soy capaz de aguantar ese nauseabundo olor! ¡Más vale que la recompensa sea buena!

–Si no lo fuera –contestó Akira–, te prometo que te daré un gran bistec, para ti solo.

–¡De acuerdo! –respondió muy animado el digimon.

Entraron a la oscura cueva, iluminados tan solo por los pocos rayos de luz que alcanzaban a atravesar varias fisuras en la roca. Akira dedujo, como un tiempo después confirmaría, que aquel fastidioso hedor era producido por los varios pozos de lava que había en esa región. Se trataba de reacciones químicas que producían un concentrado olor a azufre, que daba la impresión de que se habían metido en la puerta del infierno. Por suerte para los dos intrépidos viajeros, el recorrido que debían hacer por la hedionda caverna era corto y pudieron salir a respirar aire puro antes de lo que esperaban.

–De ser posible, de regreso evitaremos volver a entrar a esa cueva –dijo Akira, mientras trataba de expulsar aquel horrible hedor de su cuerpo.

–Sí… por favor… –replicó Shin, tosiendo un poco mientras respiraba ruidosamente.

Luego de respirar profundo por varios minutos, ambos viajeros prosiguieron con su viaje. El presentimiento de que eran observados por alguien comenzó en aquel momento.

–Debes estar alerta… –dijo discretamente Akira a su compañero–, siento que alguien nos persigue.

DORUmon se preparó para luchar, pero seguía andando como si nada. Ambos continuaron caminando por un rato más. El nuevo paisaje en el que se encontraban no difería mucho del anterior. Era un paisaje terriblemente árido y erosionado, decorado de rocas, de diversas formas y tamaños, de coloración ya roja, ya ocre, sin salirse de esta gama de colores.

Lo siguiente que ocurrió sucedió en tan solo un instante. Aún cuando Akira estaba preparado para un enfrentamiento, por su inexperiencia fue tomado por sorpresa. La explosión fue causada por una gran bola de fuego que vino del cielo. Akira y DORUmon fueron expulsados contra una de las paredes de roca cercanas. El digimon se reincorporó mucho más rápido que su tamer, quien estaba muy adolorido, pero más que todo, sorprendido.

Arriba, en una de las rocas puntiagudas que salían de los ríos de lava, un gigantesco monstruo de fuego los había atacado. Akira activó su D-Guantlet y una pantalla holográfica en forma circular salió de su digivice.

–"Meramon, monstruo del tipo flama, que está hecho totalmente de fuego y su cuerpo puede llegar a emitir altas temperaturas. Su técnica especial es el _Burning Fist_" – leyó el chico. –¿Meramon, eh? –dijo Akira con curiosidad y miedo en su voz.

Luego miro a su DORUmon. Este monstruo tenía un gran espíritu de combate, y ya estaba preparado para pelear.

–Esta será nuestra primera batalla real, Shin –le advirtió Akira–. No creas que será tan fácil como las del simulador de entrenamiento.

–Está bien. –respondió el DORUmon con determinación– ¡No lo haré!

Meramon se burló de ambos con una estrepitosa carcajada.

–¡Tontos! ¡Yo soy uno de los monstruos más fuertes de éste cañón! ¡No saldrán vivos de aquí! –y al observar a Akira, hizo un gesto de sorpresa–. Vaya, un humano. Te mataré y te exhibiré como cosa rara en la guarida de los bandidos.

El monstruo comenzó a arder aún más, hasta brillar con una luminiscencia rojiza. Incandescente, saltó a toda velocidad embistiendo a ambos héroes. Akira saltó hacía la derecha y Shin lo hizo hacía la izquierda. "_Metal Cannon_". Shin aprovechó para disparar su ataque, varias bolas de acero que escupió de su boca, contra el Meramon, pero éste contraatacó con su "_Magma Bomb_", creando una bola de fuego con sus dos manos, y la arrojó contra las bolas de acero, haciéndolas explotar al contacto. Luego se abalanzó contra el DORUmon, golpeándolo con una patada. El digimon bestia fue lanzado contra una de las paredes de roca, pero se levantó rápidamente y embistió de nuevo al Meramon.

– ¡Shin, no lo hagas! –advirtió Akira.

Pero era tarde. Shin embistió al Meramon, y al golpearlo sufrió unas cuantas quemaduras. Meramon se rió, triunfante.

–Ahora serás mi bocadillo –dijo.

–¡En tus sueños! –gritó Akira, mientras le lanzaba una piedra a Meramon. Este la atrapó con su mano y la derritió rápidamente.

–¡Tonto! ¿Crees que eso me va a dañar? –rió insolentemente Meramon.

–No lo hará… pero, si me dará tiempo…. –contestó el muchacho con una sonrisa.

–¿¡Que!? –gritó sorprendido Meramon al ver que su presa ya no estaba.

En efecto, Shin ya estaba fuera del alcance de Meramon. Se había puesto unos cuantos metros adelante y estaba concentrando su energía.

–¿¡Cómo llegó hasta allá tan rápido!? –dijo sorprendido Meramon.

– ¡Ahora, Shin, ataca! –ordenó Akira.

"_Metal Cannon_". Una bola de acero salió disparada contra Meramon a toda velocidad. Este se preparó para contraatacar. "_Burning Fist_". La bola se derritió de un solo golpe.

–¡Tontos, no podrán vencerme con un ataque tan simple!

Pero Shin no se detuvo. Comenzó a disparar varias bolas de acero de su boca, con una rapidez extraordinaria. Meramon volvió a contraatacar, y una por una las bolas iban explotando.

–¡Rayos…! -gruñó Akira. Se frustró al ver que su enemigo le estaba provocando esa clase de problemas.

De repente, una ira ciega se apodero de él… y en ese momento algo pasó. Algo que no debía haber pasado. Un aura azul fue expulsada del cuerpo de Akira y fue proyectada al cuerpo de DORUmon. En cuestión de nanosegundos, DORUmon se sintió "potenciado" y disparó un último "_Metal Cannon_". Esta bola de acero era diferente a las otras, era mucho más rápida que las anteriores. Traspasó el cuerpo de Meramon sin que este pudiera evitarlo.

–Imposible… –murmuró Meramon en un agonizante y ahogado grito.

Y luego se desintegró y sus datos se esparcieron en el aire. Shin, en un arrebato de su instinto salvaje, lanzó un aullido y absorbió la data del digimon bandido. El digicore del Meramon fue liberado de la información que ahora era consumida por el DORUmon y se alejó volando rápidamente hasta perderse en el horizonte.

Akira se acercó a su compañero lentamente. Estaba cojeando, debido a que el golpe que recibió del impacto del ataque de Meramon le había dejado herida su pierna izquierda.

–¿Estás bien? – le preguntó.

–Si… lo estoy… -dijo apenado-. Perdóname por haber absorbido su información… pero fue un impulso…

–Por mí no hay problema –respondió Akira, indiferente.

Al regresar a Yggdrasill con el botín, fueron recibidos por Omegamon. Akira estaba sorprendido. Omegamon era un monstruo realmente majestuoso, y se trataba nada más y nada menos que del poderoso líder de los Caballeros Reales. Akira sacó la piedra de su bolsillo y alargó el brazo para entregarla. Era un pedrusco negro que emitía una firma de energía que el D-Guantlet no podía identificar.

-Consérvala tú –dijo el solemne Caballero-. Has pasado la prueba. Te la has ganado. Ve y descansa, mañana te asignare tú primera misión oficial.

Luego se retiró. Akira se quedo pasmado mientras observaba la piedra con cierta curiosidad. Shin miró a Akira y luego dijo.

–Me debes ese bistec.

–Sabia que dirías eso… –suspiró Akira–. Me pregunto para que servirá esta piedra.

–Eso no lo sé… –respondió Shin –, tal vez lo averigüemos llegado el momento. Ahora, vamos a la cocina, tengo hambre.

–Okay, Okay… ¡no molestes! Lo prometí, y lo cumpliré… –contestó Akira, algo cansado-. Pero primero, vamos a la enfermería…

–Te apoyo… –rió DORUmon.

Akira y Shin no sabían qué clase de destino les deparaba su futuro, pero no les importaba en ese momento. Habían tenido su primera victoria, y aunque fuera una victoria pírrica –pues ellos habían quedado muy lastimados, era una victoria. Nuevas aventuras les esperaban a estos jóvenes héroes y ellos estaban preparados para cualquier cosa que les deparara el futuro. O al menos, eso creían.


	3. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1:**

**First Task**

Akira estaba tomando el sol, acostado en un gran pastizal a la sombra de un manzano, mientras Shin jugaba alegremente con unos Digi-Gnomes que se encontraban revoloteando por allí. El sol brillaba fuertemente, pero el clima era agradable, y al observar al cielo fijamente se podía ver aquel gran disco girando en la inmensidad, más allá de la bóveda celeste, la cual estaba decorada por nubes y transistores, y patrones de circuitos de diversos aparatos electrónicos. Desde ésta perspectiva, el disco se veía muy distinto. No era de color rojo, salvo en el centro, y cada uno de los siete discos se desvanecía en la gama cromática, siendo rojo el disco interior y azul el disco exterior. Akira observaba distraídamente su brazo derecho, que mantenía alzado, en el cual llevaba su extraño D-Guantlet. Shin, ya cansado de jugar, se sentó a comer el último pedazo de carne que llevaban. Fue entonces cuando se fijo en su tamer.

– ¿Quieres? – le preguntó.

– No, yo ya comí. Además, no está en tu naturaleza compartir la comida, ni siquiera conmigo –contestó el tamer, meneando la cabeza.

– Es que te veo tan distraído… – el DORUmon también miro hacia el cielo, tratando de hallar aquello que su tamer observaba con tanta concentración.

– Solo espero que llegue nuestro "tren"…– susurró Akira –. Además, hoy estoy especialmente aburrido. No puedo creer que mi primera misión oficial sea de recadero.

En realidad, lo que mantenía ocupada su cabeza eran los eventos del día anterior. El aura azul que había emitido desde lo más profundo de su alma le recordaba mucho a lo que había ocurrido en su angustioso sueño. Ese que tuvo al llegar al Mundo Digital.

– Bueno, ¿qué se le puede hacer?…– respondió rápidamente el monstruo digital, comiéndose lo último que le quedaba de carne –. Mira eso… es el humo de una locomotora.

Efectivamente, ambos observaron como una gran columna de humo se acercaba rápidamente. Ambos niños -puesto que DORUmon está en esa etapa del crecimiento digimon –, se levantaron del suelo, y Akira tomó un gran trapo de color marrón y se lo puso en las espaldas a modo de capa, mientras Shin recogía algunas manzanas azules para el viaje. Luego, ambos corrieron a hacia las vías del ferrocarril, que no estaban tan lejos de aquel manzano.

Al llegar a las vías, las señales del ferrocarril comenzaron a sonar mientras las barras de detención descendían. Akira y Shin esperaron unos minutos antes de poder ver a su "tren". Se trataba de un Trailmon tipo Worm, que viajaba a gran velocidad. Al ver a los chicos, el Trailmon frenó violentamente, dejando ver algunas cuantas chispas en las vías. Sin embargo, se detuvo justo a tiempo para quedar tan cerca de los chicos como le fuera posible. Akira y Shin corrieron a él tan pronto se detuvo. Éste, al verlos, habló de forma serena.

– ¿Buscáis transporte? – les preguntó –. ¿Acaso no sabéis que este lugar no es una terminal?

– Claro que lo sabemos – respondió Akira –. Pero tú, más que nadie, debe saber que la próxima terminal está demasiado lejos, y necesitamos que nos lleves a la Isla File lo antes posible. Si es por dinero, podemos pagarte.

Y diciendo esto, Akira manipuló su D-Gauntlet. Un resplandor verdoso salió de éste mientras en la palma de la mano del joven se materializaban unas monedas amarillas con forma octogonal. Eran Bits, la moneda del Mundo Digital, y en total había unos 2000 Bits en la mano de Akira.

– ¡Por favor! – suplicó Shin con una cara de "niño tierno".

– Esta bien… los llevare a su destino – respondió el Trailmon –, no es necesario que me paguen por eso.

Akira guardó sus Bits nuevamente en su D-Gauntlet –repitiendo el mismo proceso con el que los había "digitalizado", y luego corrieron a uno de los vagones de la parte trasera del Trailmon, –un vagón de pasajeros, ya que había unos cuantos de carga, y le hicieron señas al Trailmon de que ya podía avanzar.

El Trailmon emprendió su viaje lentamente y a los pocos segundos gano su habitual velocidad. Akira y DORUmon se sentaron en una de las sillas de la parte derecha del vagón. El vagón que habían escogido estaba algo vacío. Algunos Vegiemon y Numemon estaban en los asientos cercanos a los chicos, por lo que se podían escuchar las charadas que estos estaban conversando. Los chicos decidieron observar el paisaje, mientras pasaban el tiempo. El viaje de las Praderas del Viento a la Isla File tardaba muchos días en viaje a pie, y además estaba el problema de cruzar medio océano para llegar a la Isla, así que era obvio que se demorara un día entero viajando en Trailmon.

El paisaje que se observaba por la ventana era hermoso. Las verdes praderas, cuyos pastizales eran ondulados por el viento, estaban decoradas por unos cuantos árboles alejados unos de otros, y pocas veces dos o tres en un mismo sitio, bañados por los rayos del "sol" del mundo digital. A lo lejos, las montañas nubladas… por una extraña razón, a Akira le parecían enigmáticas y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ir a la cima de la más alta de todas. En un futuro no muy lejano, se arrepentiría de haberlas escalado.

Y así el tiempo paso, y la mañana se hizo tarde, y la tarde, noche, y el Trailmon, a toda velocidad, atravesando el Océano Net…

La Isla File era un territorio neutral que quedaba más allá de los mares, a tres mil millas náuticas del continente Mainframe. Ni la Alianza ni los Señores de la Guerra se atrevían a tocar aquel lugar, al que consideraban un patrimonio de la historia digimon. Por eso, en la Isla File aún se vivía como en antaño, un lugar pacífico, como anteriormente lo fue todo el Mundo Digital, cuando no existían facciones políticas que intentasen dominar el mundo, para bien o para mal.

El Trailmon llevó a Akira y a Shin directamente a la Ciudad File, la capital de la Isla. La misión del chico era llevar unos suministros médicos a la clínica que operaba allí. Nada importante en verdad. Mientras caminaban, Akira observaba con gran curiosidad aquella extraña ciudad, alienígena a la lógica humana. La Ciudad File no era una ciudad tan grande como las que había visto el chico en el Mundo Humano, pero era lo suficientemente grande como para ser considerada la capital de la isla. Fue la primera ciudad en ser construida en el Mundo Antiguo y la única que sobrevivió a la destrucción de éste. La pequeña ciudad estaba consagrada a las Cuatro Bestias Sagradas, los Antiguos Dioses que antaño andaban por el mundo como poderosos guardianes.

La ciudad tenía de todo un poco. Diferentes tipos de edificios que servían tanto de hogares como de centros de comercio, diversión y demás. En la plaza principal estaba el gran coliseo de combates, el más preciado de toda la isla, donde los más fuertes iban a probar su valía. También había una hermosa fuente ornamental, consagrada al espíritu de los Diez Guerreros legendarios, quienes antaño habían protegido al mundo de las fuerzas oscuras, sacrificando su propia vida para proteger las de todos los digimon. Y por supuesto, el Hospital General, el destino de Akira.

Al entrar al hospital, los digimon que estaban allí lo miraron detenidamente. Era la primera vez que muchos de ellos veían a un humano. Tailmon, la que atendía en la recepción, lo miró coquetamente. Mientras Akira se dirigió a donde estaba la gata, Shin se quedó a ojear unas revistas que había en la sala de espera.

El joven se acercó al mostrador y empezó a materializar de su D-Gauntlet una caja con los medicamentos que esperaban en el hospital. La Tailmon tomó la caja diligentemente mientras dirigía una mirada coqueta al chico.

-¿Primera vez en Isla File? –le preguntó la gata, guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Eh? Sí, claro… -respondió Akira, despreocupado. Era su primera vez en casi todo el Mundo Digital, pensó.

–Tienes mucha suerte, entonces. Jijimon-sama, el líder de Ciudad File, se encuentra por estos días en su hogar. Él sale mucho de viaje, y esos viajes tienden a tardar años. Es más, hace poco estuvo explorando el continente Directory… -dijo Tailmon, mientras guardaba la caja en un estante –. Como me gustaría viajar a esos Continentes…

–¿Dices que sale de viaje muy a menudo? – preguntó Akira algo curioso.

–Sí, claro, pero, ¿por qué no hablamos un poco de ti? Como por ejemplo, ¿cómo te llamas?

–¿Eh…? Mi nombre es Kaiba Akira… - respondió el chico, confundido por la actitud de la digimon.

-¡Y yo soy Shin!- interrumpió éste, que ya estaba aburrido de ver las revistas de la sala de espera.

–Akira, bonito nombre… toma éste documento. Certifica que hemos recibido la encomienda – dijo la Tailmon sonriendo.

Se trataba de una especie de memoria SD. El joven la tomó algo perplejo, mientras la gata lo miraba con una sonrisa inquietante.

Al salir de la clínica, Akira se mostró confundido.

–¡Si qué sabes cómo impactarlas!- se rió DORUmon burlonamente, y después añadió-. Ya tengo hambre, ¿pasamos al restaurante a ver qué hay?

El joven asintió, confuso.

El restaurante que eligieron estaba a rebosar, así que Akira y Shin tuvieron que sentarse afuera. Mientras degustaban los deliciosos platillos típicos de la isla, un Agumon apareció de improvisto y se dirigió directamente a ellos. Se sentó en su mesa y los espero el tiempo suficiente para que ambos pudiesen terminar sus platos, cosa que hicieron incómodos, por la presencia del reptil amarillo.

–Jijimon-sama desea verlos – les dijo el Agumon luego de que los chicos hubieran terminado de comer.

Akira y DORUmon siguieron al Agumon por la plaza hasta llegar al sector norte de la ciudad. El sector Norte podría llamarse también la zona residencial. Si se tomaba la dirección del Bosque Inquebrantable se llegaría a un gimnasio de entrenamiento custodiado por los digimon insectoides y cuyo uso era gratuito. Habían varios tipos de entrenamientos, lo que lo hacia uno de los gimnasios más completos de la Isla. Akira pensó en ir allí luego de haber hablado con el Jijimon.

La casa del Jijimon era la más emblemática de todas, pues era usada como guardería para digimon bebes, y varios digitamas adornaban su entrada. Estaba cerca de una cuenca, por donde entraba el Océano Net directamente a la isla creando una especie de mar interior, el cual terminaba en una catarata que caía desde lo alto del Monte Mugen. En la cuenca había un pequeño muelle, que era usado para descargar e intercambiar la mercancía que los Whamon traían de los Continentes durante la época migratoria.

Akira y Shin entraron en la casa de Jijimon, pero el Agumon se quedo afuera, jugando con los digimon bebes que estaban en el jardín. Lo primero en lo que se fijó Akira fue en cómo estaba construida la casa, que parecía una típica casa japonesa antigua. En el lobby había un armario adornado de figuritas a escala de varios digimon importantes en el Mundo Digital, incluidos los líderes de la Alianza. Los reconoció al haber estudiado sobre ellos durante las aburridas lecciones de historia que le daba Magnamon todos los martes.

El digimon anciano lo estaba esperando en la sala, junto a su consorte, Babamon.

– Veo que tienes un D-Gauntlet. Eres el primer humano que usa uno de esos. – fue como lo saludo el Jijimon.

-¿Ah? ¿Es tan raro que tenga uno? - preguntó Akira.

-Así es. El D-Gauntlet es el digivice de última generación, no creí que los Caballeros Reales te lo fueran a dar tan fácil, pero veo que tienen mucha confianza en ti.

El Jijimon los invitó a sentarse mientras Babamon comenzaba a servirles el té.

–Bueno, vayamos al grano. Cuando me enteré de que habías llegado a este mundo, les pedí a los Caballeros que te enviaran a ti con las medicinas. Siento mucho haberte hecho pasar por esa molestia.

–Ya veo… –musitó Akira. Y luego pensó que su primera misión oficial quizá no sería una pérdida total de tiempo –. ¿Y sí me hizo venir hasta acá, es por qué necesita que yo…?

–He hecho una investigación y he decidido compartirla contigo, si no te molesta –. Akira asintió con la cabeza, a lo que el Jijimon tomó un gran libro de su armario, abrió una página que tenía separada con una cinta carmesí y la leyó:

"_La batalla entre los Señores de la Guerra se recrudeció, y amenazaba con traer la ruina al Mundo Digital. La eterna batalla entre el Orden y el Caos había comenzado otra vez. He aquí la Guerra de los Cinco Ejércitos. Solo el Vástago del Equilibrio podrá detener el caos y devolver el balance de nuevo al mundo." _

–Éste es el libro de las Crónicas Oscuras. Es solo una copia en realidad, la traducción del Sabio Balzac, escrita hace unos cincuenta años - añadió Jijimon luego de haber cerrado el gran libro, mientras Babamon iba a la cocina por unos pasabocas -. Lo encontré en mi último viaje por el continente Directory… Este libro fue considerado apócrifo por la Alianza y la gran mayoría de copias fueron destruidas. Haberme encontrado este tesoro fue realmente una gran suerte. Según mi investigación, el libro original aún existe.

"Fue escrito en la época súper antigua del Mundo Digital, por un grupo de profetas de las primeras tribus de Baromon. Ellos depositaron en éste libro las profecías que descubrieron acerca del futuro de nuestro mundo. Balzac lo encontró hace unos quinientos años y lo tradujo a nuestro idioma actual. Sin embargo, a los altos mandos de la Alianza no les gustó que dicho conocimiento cayera en manos de todo el mundo, y destruyeron todas las copias que habían sido publicadas, menos ésta. Y creo que se salvó solo por la voluntad de Dios, pues los inquisidores de la Alianza fueron muy persistentes…

–¿Qué pasó con ese tal Balzac? – preguntó Shin, mientras saboreaba uno de los pasabocas que le había dado Babamon.

–Por lo que sé, fue exiliado… no he sabido más de él desde entonces… - suspiró Jijimon.

–Más importante aún – habló Akira de repente - ¿De qué rayos está hablando esa profecía?

–De algo que sucederá... - respondió Jijimon-. Ninguna profecía en ese libro ha fallado hasta el momento. Y todas han sucedido tal cual están escritas.

–¿Y qué tengo ver yo con todo esto? –preguntó de nuevo Akira, entre mezquino y curioso.

–Es simple: quiero que me ayudes a conseguir ese libro. Mis investigaciones me dicen que el libro se encuentra en el Continente Mainframe, pero aún no sé exactamente donde. Toma esto.

El viejo le entregó a Akira una memoria SD. Akira la tomó, pensando en cómo podría ayudar al Jijimon si ni siquiera él había podido encontrar el libro.

–Contiene todos los datos de mi investigación y me permitirá contactarte. Esa fue la razón principal por la que te hice venir. Mis investigadores están muy cerca de encontrar el libro. Cuando sepamos donde está te lo haré saber por ese medio. Por ahora continúa con los trabajos que te pidan los Caballeros Reales, pero te pido el favor de que me ayudes una vez descubra donde está – concluyó el anciano.

–Muy bien… –respondió Akira aún indeciso –. Si para ese momento no estoy ocupado, con gusto le ayudaré.

El chico insertó la memoria SD en su D-Gauntlet, el cual la transformó en datos y la consumió. Una pantalla holográfica emanó repentinamente del guantelete, mostrando unos códigos de programación y luego desapareció de la misma forma en que se había manifestado.

En ese momento, Babamon llegó cargando una bandeja, en la cual había galletas, una tetera con forma de Shakkoumon y varios pocillos para té. Jijimon dijo que era mejor dejar la conversación hasta ahí, para que Akira pudiese pensar mejor las cosas. Cuando los chicos terminaron de comer, se despidieron de la pareja y se dispusieron a proseguir su camino. A los pocos minutos de que se habían ido, Jijimon se dirigió a su esposa.

–Mis sospechas resultaron ser ciertas. Necesitaba verlo con mis propios ojos para comprobarlo. Ese chico tiene un gran poder, más del que me había imaginado que tendría… –dijo.

Akira y DORUmon salieron de la casa de Jijimon pensativos. El hecho de que Jijimon los hubiera hecho ir a la isla solo para pedirles un favor que aún no debían cumplir los tenía confundidos. Pero debían descansar, ya pensarían en eso en otro momento. Pasaron esa noche en la posada de Guardromon.


End file.
